


你还挺好闻的  囧疼

by liupeng



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liupeng/pseuds/liupeng
Kudos: 5





	你还挺好闻的  囧疼

“钟辰乐你已经拖了三天零五个小时了，还不打算交设计稿？”李永钦对着手机一通威胁：“小朋友一个就敢去酒吧厮混，你怎么不上天跟太阳唱rap呢？”  
“今天下午两点之前，我要是在我的办公桌上看不到我想要的东西，年假就不给你批了。”  
手机那头一通劈里啪啦惊呼低吼的混乱响声，李永钦捏了捏眉心，清新的橙花味道瞬间清晰起来，这家伙都给他气出信息素来了。  
钟辰乐慌里慌张的把前一秒还在半空的手机接住贴在耳边，用尽量平稳的语调说：“哥你放心，我上午就能把东西给你，还有啊”，他抠了抠自己的手指头，“我想回家过年，我想我小侄子了~”  
李永钦：“……呵。”  
“看你表现。”

副驾驶上原本安安稳稳坐着的猫咪公仔被一大包水果零食取代，李永钦用两根手指捏着一片火龙果的叶子把它塞进袋子里，他看了眼委委屈屈窝在后座的咪咪，咬牙切齿地想金道英这家伙要是敢逼他吃水果他就跟他绝交！  
李·能喝果汁·永·但是不能吃水果·钦在半个小时后还是被按头强迫吃了两颗樱桃。  
气的他当着金道英的面把购物车里打算立马付款的婴儿车给删除了，李永钦看着挺着个大肚子冲他呲牙一脸肉疼的金道英露出一个胜利者的笑容：“再有下一次我就把银镯子长命锁也退了。”-  
！！！  
“呜，李永钦你真的变了，你对你小侄子都这么狠心吗！”  
那可是他瞒着郑在玹偷偷在网上搜索了三个晚上才找到的超豪华舒适婴儿车，就因为那两颗樱桃……消失了。  
他们两个友谊的小船也“啪”的翻了。  
金道英：“不是，水果都洗的干干净净，你哪只眼睛看到里面有虫子了！”  
李永钦：呵。  
他两只眼睛都看到了，“24k钛合金眼不会出错的谢谢。”

“你那个项目谈下来了吗，设计稿什么的准备好了吗？”金道英手疾眼快的把最后一块排骨放进嘴里，兔兔眼幸福眯了起来：“乐乐不是前几天被你抓到……那个什么了吗？”  
郑在玹：“……乐乐是谁？”  
李永钦退而求其次夹了一筷子咕噜肉，唔，没想到郑在玹中国菜也做得这么好吃，优雅的用纸巾把嘴边的渣滓擦干净之后眉毛一挑，薄唇轻启：“那个男生是徐英浩他家公司空降的部门主管，好像是叫朴什么……朴志晟”，顿了顿他又加上一句：“长得还挺帅。”  
郑在玹：“……朴志晟是谁？”  
“你是要取代黄旭熙跟所有人都不熟吗？”李永钦起身拿起外套，“以后总会认识的，现在我得回去把收尾工作做完。”

金道英被他刚刚那矜贵的样子激得身体一颤，“妈的你就不能像个人一样跟老子说话吗，我肚子里还有孩子呢，别把你那一套扭捏骄矜的东西教给我儿子。”  
说完顺势往郑在玹身上一躺，瘫成了一坨蓝色的煎饼，还是带着小星星的那种。  
“你还是担心一下我小侄子会不会跟你一样一天都不挪窝在床上做猪吧。”  
“……”  
充当人形靠枕的郑在玹手疾眼快的把怀里的人拉住，在两个人打起来之前大脑快速运转试图转移话题：“ten哥你跟徐英浩怎么样了，他有联系你吗？”  
金道英闻言睁大了兔兔眼睛，我靠郑在玹你个妈朋儿这个时候怎么这么没眼色，李永钦跟徐英浩是肉眼可见的……不对付好不好，偏偏徐英浩的信息素还是草莓味儿……  
李永钦讨厌水果。  
俩人见面火药味劈里啪啦的在空中交汇，恨不得来一场真正的第三次世界大战，两个贵公子一个赛一个牙尖嘴利，穿着看不出牌子的私人定制面带微笑的扔火星子，手上的腕表顺着灯光折射出李永钦眼里的鄙夷，徐英浩嘴角揶揄的笑永远奔跑在第一线，俩人你说我一句，我有十句排队等着你。  
金道英有幸目睹过一次“世纪大战”，他发誓，这辈子能跟李永钦打嘴仗打个平手的除了徐英浩绝对，没有第二个人。  
“那个什么，我觉得……”  
“我跟他挺好的啊，今天还约了晚饭。”  
金道英：嗯？？？  
约饭？  
“你什么时候跟他关系那么好了，前几天你们两个不是还在群里表情包大战吗？”  
金道英想起那天一直嗡嗡响的手机就哭笑不得，他趁着两人酣战到最高潮那会儿把手机放到肚子上充当按摩，虽然被郑在玹手疾眼快的抢走，但他依稀记得李永钦甩出一个大炮开火，徐英浩直接发了五个不同角度的导弹怼回去，群里的人都瑟瑟发抖不敢说话。  
只有常年奋斗在表情包达人第一线的黄旭熙可怜兮兮的插了一句：我可以把这些都保存下来吗？  
……  
李永钦起身把衬衫往裤子里塞了塞，一点也不帅的戴上那副并不怎么样还裂了纹儿的墨镜，潇洒的说了一句：“我俩关系一直挺好，你们这等凡人看不出来而已。”  
郑在玹：……我们的眼睛是瞎了是吗？  
金道英翻了个白眼往外赶人：“行行行好好好您赶紧回家准备准备跟您的battle bro吃饭去吧，慢走不送再见！”  
“走了”，李永钦制止了试图站起来送他的郑在玹，藏在墨镜后面的猫咪瞳闪着狡黠的光：“你好好看着金道英，另外，他的英语是真的不怎么样。”

徐英浩其实一直不太能准确解释他跟李永钦的关系，说是朋友吧还没到那程度，两个人吵架的时候是百分之百的真心实意，说是陌生人吧俩人的关系还真算得上的是“亲密”，这当然是从另一方面来说——比如在chuang/上。  
晚饭确实是在一起吃的，郑在玹的高级餐厅，气氛服务菜品一级棒，其实餐后甜点也不错，不过地点变了而已。  
就比如现在，李永钦躺在酒店柔软的大床上还不忘边玩消消乐边讽刺他：“看出来徐大少是真的要破产了，不敢让我去你家是怕我嘲笑你家床太小睡着不舒服吗？”  
浴袍里若隐若现的胴体像是甜腻的奶油蛋糕，樱桃一样的乳尖刺激着人的感官，这道甜品是极品，只等着人过去掀开那层外皮，轻轻把奶油含进嘴里舔舐，然后就着曼妙的曲线深深的凿进去细细品尝，放过的每一处都是遗憾。  
徐英浩解开袖口好笑又无奈的看了他一眼，喉头滚动了一下：“我家你又不是没去过，你不是嫌弃我家落地窗撑着不舒服景色也不好看吗？”  
“而且”，他猛地靠近床上的小猫咪，馥郁的橙花香在鼻翼里乱窜，脖子上的领带不知何时变成捆住猫爪的绳子，湿热的气息喷在耳后，李永钦瞬间软了身子，他动了动被绑住的手腕，侧过头轻咬了一下徐英浩的喉结，凶巴巴的问：“而且什么？”  
徐英浩上身已经脱得差不多，他拍了下浑圆挺翘的小屁股，犬齿在腺体处摩挲了一会儿，在起身的前一秒恶劣的舔了一下，李永钦听见低沉性感的声线在头顶炸开：“我家的床舒不舒服你不也睡了挺多次的了。”  
“……”  
“徐英浩你给我把这个解开，我都没法玩游戏了！”小猫咪使劲挣了几下没挣开反倒把白皙的皮肤摩擦出了几道红痕，站在浴室门前的徐英浩眼睛一暗，板着脸过去把领带又紧了紧：“别乱动不然会破皮，乖乖等我，很快的。”  
说完暧昧的在脸上印上一吻，惹得小猫咪一个轻颤，妈的这个狗男人就会来这一套。

“嗯……啊……嗯嗯……别，不要碰……唔……”  
大床上纠缠的身影映在浅蓝色的窗帘上，暧昧的声响像小鼓一样敲击着人的耳膜，橙花香和草莓香气交相辉映溢满整个房间，严丝合缝的侵占每一处缝隙。  
李永钦喘息着咬在徐英浩的胸前，泛红的眼尾微微上挑，眼睛里的媚意就溢了出来：“嗯……我头一次觉得……啊啊嗯……你还挺好闻的……”  
徐英浩亲吻身下人光洁的脊背，在上面留下密密麻麻的红痕，说话时震动的胸腔让贴在上面亲吻的人敏感的一颤，“只有做爱的时候你才会说我很好闻”，柔软灵活的舌尖在触碰到腺体周围的软肉时李永钦猛地颤抖了一下，他用带着哭腔的声音对着身后驰骋的人说：“啊……你不要……碰那……啊嗯里……慢点……”  
“可我一直都觉得你很好闻。”  
性器在甬道里变换着角度横冲直撞，碰到那一点凸起时似乎激起了男人强烈的性趣，像是上了发条的机器不知疲倦的朝着那一点猛烈撞击着，李永钦的双手还被领带绑着，上面沾染了他滴滴答答的留下来的涎水和胸前落下来的汗水，蓝色的布料变成了暧昧的深蓝。  
房间里的草莓香不似它原本味道里温柔的清新，徐英浩在性爱里释放出来的的时候反倒带着一种汹涌的侵略气息，层层叠叠把他包裹在果篮里，翻来覆去的被热气炙烤，似乎要让空气里每一个草莓因子都渗透进毛孔里才好。  
徐英浩就着姿势直接把人翻转过来重新按在自己身上，那双被绑住的双手堪堪挂在自己脖子上，猫咪瞳里升腾的雾气泛红的眼尾显得李永钦勾人的紧，他上去把人柔软的唇肉含进嘴里撕咬啃噬，腾出一只手来照顾那胸前已经肿胀充血的两点，大手不停的对着泛红的乳尖揉捏，时不时低下头用湿热的舌头舔弄一番，李永钦的前端不可自制的抬头，徐英浩身下的动作越发快速狠绝，大手把落在眼睛上的头发拂向脑后，露出带有侵略性的眉眼，他低下头吻了下那莹白的耳垂，低声询问：“喜欢我这么操你吗，我伺候的你舒服还是他们？”  
徐英浩没有什么情结，两个人看对眼儿了做些什么是人之常情，但这仅限于除李永钦之外的人，床事上他是绝对的主导者，李永钦在性爱里乖的像个娃娃，情动时身体会不自觉的泛红，勾人的呻吟从喉咙里溢出来，漂亮撩人的样子怎么看都像是“经历”过很多性事，他不清楚自己这该死的不明不白的占有欲是什么在作祟。  
但是他享受李永钦沉迷于他操弄里的样子，只有在这种时候，他才能短暂的享受他温柔安静的样子。  
就像是恋人一样。

李永钦已经被干的失神，对徐英浩挑衅的言语做不出合适的反应过来，他只能讨好的把自己的身体往前送了送，生理泪水不知不觉就爬了满脸，他在猛烈撞击下好几次开口都被操了回去，用手费力的扶住那两只有力的臂膀，李永钦说出来的话像小猫叫春：“呜……没有啊……别嗯……人，只有……啊啊啊……你……”  
“不可以自己射哦，要等着我才行。”徐英浩把那只覆在粉嫩性器上的小手拿开放在自己嘴边亲吻，一直到修长的指尖都挂上晶莹的口水才罢休。  
他满脑子都是那句破碎的“只有你”，把人顺势推倒在床上，湿透的领带被扯下来扔到一边，徐英浩难得温柔的从眉骨一路亲吻到细长的锁骨，李永钦清晰的感受到自己体内的性器又大了一圈，他把那颗毛茸茸的脑袋从自己胸前抬起来——“啊唔……”  
牙齿分离乳尖的时候尖锐的疼让他叫了一声，他泪眼朦胧的看着徐英浩：“你怎么……怎么不动了？”  
性器在甬道里蓄势待发，把手覆上去甚至能感受到粗长的形状，他难耐的动了动身子，抬手抱住男人的脖颈轻轻在性感的唇瓣上印上一吻，断断续续的求饶：“呜……那我，我可以、可以射吗？”  
徐英浩半天没动静，只是用装满了星星的眼睛看着他，李永钦委屈的眼泪又掉了下来，他只好把手轻轻的放上去撸动，但是被压着欺负了那么久那里还有体力去照顾，没一会儿就无力的喘着气，委屈的哭出声：“你之前……呜之前不……啊啊啊……嗯……”  
未说完的话悉数被突如其来的抽插碾碎在嘴边，他被按住腰钉在床上被狠狠的操弄，性器重新冲进狭窄的肠道里，软肉又争先恐后的包裹上来，徐英浩伸手把被顶弄的往前移的人扯回来，耳边就炸开一声高昂的呻吟：“啊——”  
“太……太深了，你不要……啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯……慢、慢点……嗯啊……”  
徐英浩附身在人耳边轻语：“叫我的名字，英浩，徐英浩。”  
正在操你的徐英浩。

徐英浩喜欢李永钦。  
滥俗的爱上炮友的戏码，郑在玹看出了苗头，金道英看不出来，李永钦不知道。  
小猫咪不炸毛的时候是一位安安静静期气质清冷的贵公子。  
偶尔的牙尖嘴利是一颗随时随地都能释放火星子劈里啪啦带电的小甜豆。  
徐英浩爱死了这种反差萌，喜欢不都是从不经意不起眼的一件件小事堆积起来的吗，他爱李永钦看恐怖片时偷偷从手指缝露出眼睛的样子，爱他在睡着时不经意念叨想妈妈的娇憨，爱他处理工作的雷厉风行，也爱他累极瘫在人怀里像一只流体的猫咪……  
多有趣，李永钦浑身上下所有的东西正正好好长到了他的审美点上，从样貌到性格，契合又勾人。  
“你知道的吧，我不会轻易标记别人。”徐英浩俯身在小红豆上咬了一口，却被回荡在空气里的淫靡水声与黏腻的呻吟掩盖掉。

李永钦没有精力去考虑原因，只能顺着本能跟着说话：“英……嗯浩……啊徐英……呜……英浩……”  
“不要碰那里……”  
细长的腿现在连自己的腰都锢不住，只能无力的垂在两边随着顶弄晃荡，徐英浩掐着细嫩的大腿继续撞击，硕大的龟头一次一次深入终于找寻到了那条细缝，他的眼神一暗，脑海里回荡着冲进去，冲进去标记他……他就是你的了，李永钦就是徐英浩的了，冲进去……  
“啊——”  
小腹上传来一股热流，淫白的精液射在蜜色的腹肌上色情又诱人，他轻笑一声，身下的动作猛然凶狠了起来：“我不是说过要一起射吗？”  
“嗯？宝贝不乖哦。”  
李永钦被操弄的七零八落，涎水从嘴角留下来沾湿了床单，生殖腔被生生撞开一条细缝，疼痛夹杂着舒爽让他头皮发麻，他颤抖着声音想说话却被徐英浩一个用力顶散在空气里，男人的声音像是南极寒冰，带着磁性却又致命的危险：“成为我的omega，嗯？”  
“ten，好不好？”  
成为我的人，被我完全标记，一辈子只能和我绑在一起。  
李永钦猛地睁大眼睛，情欲里的alpha像野兽一样没了理智，周遭笼罩的冰冷让他瑟瑟发抖，他的指甲刺入徐英浩的皮肉里：“啊……不可以，你停下……啊不可……”

滚烫的精液终是一波一波的射了进去，徐英浩的背上留下一道道的红痕，他低头亲吻难耐的弓起身子接受射精的李永钦，那双猫瞳里的泪水再也撑不住淌下来重新沾湿了枕头，体内被填满的感觉清晰的不像话，粗长的性器还卡在腔口没拔出去……他被标记了。  
徐英浩粗糙柔软的唇在脖颈处轻吻，留下一个一个轻柔的小火苗，舌尖逐渐往上，再往上舔弄着柔软的腺体，身下的omega微微颤抖，暴露在空气里的肩头上是显眼的红痕，他眼神一暗就低头朝着腺体咬了上去。  
浓郁的橙花香是溢满口腔的甜，草莓的香气也在空气里霸道的攻城略地，李永钦听到男人满足的轻笑声：“你是我的了。”

李永钦看着手里的化验单盯了好一会儿，搞得不远处一个挺着大肚子的妹子偷偷摸摸看了他两三眼，哦吼，小伙子长得好帅。  
这么帅的小伙子是来陪女朋友产检的吗？

“歪，徐英浩老子怀孕了，23周，你的，负责，拜拜。”  
妹子倒吸一口凉气睁大了眼睛，脱口而出一句：“卧槽。”  
少见的男性omega，还怀孕了。  
“那宝宝的另一个爸爸……”  
李永钦朝她微微一笑：“宝宝的另一个爸爸是个自以为是牙尖嘴利的自恋狂，另外我的宝宝当然会很可爱。”  
“走吧”，李永钦拍拍自己的肚子，“爸爸带你找你另一个爸爸去。”

李永钦一开始其实也不是很能清楚的解释他跟徐英浩的关系。  
朋友还不算，但比陌生人要高很多，床上倒是很合拍，都说炮友一般不接吻，但是从第一次开始，徐英浩就中特别意他的嘴唇。  
每次都要用舌尖细细描摹他的唇形，舔舐唇肉，然后再强势的在口腔里攻城掠池一番，一直到俩人某个地方硬的都抵到了一起也不愿意分开。  
徐英浩在床上克制又霸道，每次都要在李永钦身上种满大大小的草莓，冲刺的时候堪堪擦过生殖腔口，甚至有好几次都差点冲进去，但是最后关头却只是俯下身子跟他接一个缠绵的吻然后抱去清理。  
李永钦一开始根本就没想过要跟人谈恋爱，甚至连一场只走肾不走心的爱情都没兴趣，他有抑制剂，也不想找别的alpha，但是在那次徐英浩问他：“那你要不要试试我的技术？”  
他愣了几秒钟后鬼使神差地就说了句好。  
徐英浩笑得24颗牙都要露了出来。  
他觉得他还是喜欢徐英浩的，那个人永远都是一副彬彬有礼绅士疏离的样子，看起来跟所有人都合得来，但是又正正好好跟人隔着一个安全距离，郑在玹一直在说“你们两个是死对头啊”但又永远冲在扛旗的第一线，“英浩把所有的温柔都给了你。”  
细细一想好像是这么回事，吵架时会不着痕迹的让几句，吵完架还会推过一杯温水或者几颗润喉糖……会记得他的发情期也会在他被合作商骚扰的时候笑着回怼回去顺带着把人公司收购了。  
不心动是假的，一个24k纯帅的芝加哥大猫整天在你眼前晃来晃去生活上无微不至在床上还温柔卖力，他李永钦有时候是迟钝，但是心动这事像个玄学，说喜欢就喜欢上了。  
打了个喷嚏就喜欢上了，因为徐英浩学鹦鹉的时候他忍不住笑只能欲盖弥彰打了个喷嚏，然后他就看见了徐英浩眼里明晃晃的笑意，像七月的彩虹，流光溢彩，灿烂而光明。  
“oh,shit。”  
李永钦栽了。

徐英浩曾经说：“我不会随便标记别人，临时标记也不行。”  
小猫咪在咖啡厅里喝着温水，忍不住往自己的小腹上摸了几下，喃喃自语道：“那你都把我完全标记了，是不是也喜欢我啊。”

李永钦已经消失了四天。  
金道英挺着快要生的的大肚子在客厅里走来走去，神经质一般的念叨着：“儿子你说你永钦叔叔是不是因为害怕我宰他一顿逃跑了……怎么就突然不见了呢……难道是去买那个婴儿车像给我们个惊喜？”  
宝宝顶了顶他的肚子以示赞同。  
看吧，你小侄子都知道担心你了，兔崽子能跑到哪里去啊。  
“宝贝，我回来啦~”郑在玹拎着新买回来的菜进了门，张开双臂想讨个抱抱却被用痒痒挠推开，金道英指挥他在玄关换鞋消完毒再进来，“为了我和宝宝的健康，我们必须要严格的执行卫生计划”，他无视小香猪一脸委屈的样子又扔过去一套干净的衣服，一直看着他把全套程序做完才主动走过去抱了抱。

郑在玹满足的在脖颈处吸了一大口，玫瑰香带着淡淡的奶香味儿在鼻尖绕啊绕，他差点没忍住把人衣服扒了在沙发上就地“处决”，金道英跟个小兔子似的啃着苹果，两颊鼓鼓囊囊的惹得郑在玹直接在上面啃了一口。  
“唔……你干嘛，我还想问你李永钦躲哪儿去了呢。”还没等说话就给他来了一口，还小香猪，这是哈士奇吧。

“他最近不是在做那个项目吗，可能是工作太忙了没时间吧。”郑在玹拿过一条毯子给人盖上，“ten哥没提前告诉你？”  
金道英：“……没有，啊。”  
手机都打不通怎么告诉？  
“但是做什么工作也没到那种连手机都打不通的地步吧，我刚刚啃苹果的时候还寻思着去派出所报个失踪人口。”  
郑在玹：“……那倒也不必。”  
“别担心，我们去他家看看不就行了。”说完就要起身穿衣服，车钥匙就放在玄关，反正也就是30分钟路程的事情，但是金道英突然伸手拉住他的衣角，手机上是几个大字：我在徐英浩家。  
郑在玹挑眉，徐英浩动作挺快啊。

徐妈妈在这里呆了一的多周就得回美国了，如果没有李永钦陪着她不知道会有多无聊，她一边指挥徐英浩给她收拾行李一边唠叨：“英浩你最近小心点别老是被你爸抓到把柄刺挠你，你银行卡都停了几张了还不知道收敛……”  
“我看小十最近脸色不好你让他注意休息”，她凑过去悄咪咪的嘱咐：“人肚子里怀着孩子呢给我好好照顾着听见没有。”  
徐妈妈惋惜的捂住胸口：“多么可爱的一颗小甜豆，就这么被你这只臭鹦鹉给逮住了，啧啧。”  
徐英浩：“……您是我亲妈吗？”  
这才第一次见面就这样了，那以后他还能有家庭地位吗？  
徐英浩思考了一下，得出肯定结论：没有。

李永钦在他家住的这些天他每天晚上都要亲自倒水去给人洗脚，客房的地板上都铺了厚厚的一层地毯生怕人再摔一次，后来这几天李永钦觉得浑身没力气，徐英浩直接抱着下楼吃饭，看得徐妈妈一口一个oh my gosh。  
她儿子什么时候对omega这么亲近过，上一次那个学姐来家里做客徐英浩恨不得离人两丈远……绅士风度都没了。  
不过也是，那姑娘身上的花露水味道太大了别说蚊子了，蟑螂都得熏晕过去。  
“我看你俩赶紧把事情给办了领证订婚结婚直接一条龙就行我跟你爸肯定没意见毕竟你能找到对象我们已经很欣慰了……”  
徐英浩把行李箱关上，要不是他妈想把客厅里挂的照片拿回去他也用不着再打开一遍行李箱，他无奈的勾了勾嘴角，“妈，您就别瞎操心了，我自己会看着办的。”  
徐妈妈动作一顿，脸色登时就沉下来了，徐英浩吓了一跳，他妈什么时候学了变脸，明明前一秒还和颜悦色的来着。  
“我告诉你啊臭小子你要是敢做出那种始乱终弃的事情老娘阉了你！”徐妈妈一把捏起倒霉儿子的耳朵顺势一拧：“人家肚子里有你孩子呢小兔崽子，什么看着办我看你就挺看着办的，信不信我让你爸给你把钱都冻结了。”  
“……”  
“我没说不负责啊……疼，我真的会处理好的您信我……嘶……您能先松开吗？”  
“呵”，徐妈妈冷笑一声放下手，“搞不定人你给我试试看。”  
“真是的”，徐英浩边揉耳朵边嘟囔，“我刚把我俩合照挂上您就要拿走，我还想靠这个联络一下感情呢……”  
徐妈妈：“……腿太短，重新照一张。”

李永钦终于成功晋升成为叔叔的身份。  
金道英生了个男孩儿，小朋友叫吓吓，因为是被吓出来的。  
因为前几天他给金道英发了个消息：我怀孕了，徐英浩的。  
金道英当时就吓得羊水破了，差点没把正在剥橙子的郑在玹吓出心脏病，好在小孩儿足月出生，生产也顺利，除了他被用三国语言骂了几个小时以外，其他一切都好。

金道英旁边躺着一个软软糯糯的小团子，皮肤白净，藕节一样的小胳膊乖乖放在脑袋两侧，小拳头捏的紧紧的把他大爸看的一脸痴汉笑。  
“你倒是挺厉害，一声不吭就给吓吓整了个弟弟。”金道英把儿子抱起来念叨着：“就没见过你这么当兄弟的一声不吭就失联了害得我担心的要死还一不小心生了个孩子……我儿子怎么长得这么像乐乐？”  
奶团子，软叽叽的，可爱。  
怎么看都像是生了个小号乐乐出来。  
“是挺像的”，李永钦仔细看了一眼，把手指轻轻塞进小小的拳头里，顿时就被软软的一坨肉包裹起来，吓吓睁开眼睛迷茫的望了一会儿，最后定格到俯身看他的叔叔身上，扑腾着小短腿儿笑了。  
“那我们生一个朴志晟吧，星星。”徐英浩提着一篮水果进来，一身西装还打着领带，再加上禁欲的金框眼睛加持，端的是一副斯文败类的样子。  
他逗弄了一会儿吓吓，没成想没多久小崽崽突然就嘴巴一咧，眼睛一闭，哭了。  
徐英浩：“……”  
我靠，我什么也没做好不好。  
李永钦捂着还不是特别明显的肚子快要笑出眼泪：“吓吓肯定把你当成大怪兽了哈哈哈哈哈哈……还生个朴志晟呢，等生下来你儿子还不一定让你抱呢哈哈哈哈哈……”  
金道英边哄孩子边帮腔：“芝加哥monster吗哈哈哈哈……”  
徐英浩过去拍拍李永钦的背帮他顺气，“好好好我知道了我是大怪兽，但是宝贝你别……你别笑得这么猛。”  
“为什么？”  
“会、会吓到肚子里的孩子。”  
李永钦：“……那我不笑了。”

晚上的时候徐英浩在书房处理文件，李永钦就坐在他怀里打游戏。  
小猫咪跟钟辰乐开双排，俩人配合默契虽然开车也容易撞树还险些被自己的手榴弹炸死，但是总体来说还是有惊无险平平无奇。  
单薄的背脊紧靠着温暖结实的胸膛，热源贴近热源互相传播，气息也互相纠缠，这个姿势很不错。  
但是容易流鼻血，还容易擦枪走火。  
徐英浩低头看了眼柔软的头顶，轻轻用嘴唇在上面印上一吻：“宝贝，你能不能先起来？”  
鼻子真的有些热，某个不可言说的部位也挺热。  
李永钦忙着打游戏，半晌才侧过头看了他一眼，小猫瞳睁得圆圆的，嘴角有些不满意的撇了撇，“为什么？”  
“地上不凉还有两层大毛毯，而且我是坐在你怀里的呀，又不会着凉。”，说完置气一般把头转了回去。  
怎么，这是嫌弃他了？  
大猪蹄子，这才多久！

徐英浩看见手机屏幕上冒着绿烟的盒子还以为他是因为游戏输了心情不美丽，旋即无奈的伸手在人软软的肚皮上拍了拍，湿热的气息尽数拍在人的耳垂上：“宝宝难道还没感受出来吗，嗯？”  
他都已经蓄势待发了甚至某处还被那委屈别扭的小表情撩的又涨大了几分——这！么！明！显！

“哼，你不要再说了，我走就是的了，你就在书房跟文件睡吧，我要跟宝宝把你从卧室除名！”  
孕夫最是敏感，一点点芝麻大小的事情都能被放大成无数倍大的伦理大剧，就比如他从徐英浩不让他坐在怀里这件事情得出了对方嫌弃他并且明天就会不爱他抛夫弃子最后联想到上个星期站在办公室外面的那个身上花露水味道贼严重的妹子，并且坚定地认为那就是即将代替他位置的——情敌。  
情敌?  
花露水？  
橙花香难道不好闻吗他都没嫌弃那股子贼浓的草莓味儿居然转头就找了个花露水！！！  
六神怎么了，他还喝过泡了有42条腿的蜈蚣的药酒呢！

我操了，他李永钦怎么可能咽的下这口气，他干脆利索的从徐英浩怀里爬起来，眼睛红红的：“你要是嫌弃我了就直说我马上就带着宝宝走！”  
徐英浩：“……什么？”  
这种霸道总裁爱上我的经典台词是怎么回事？  
“我没有……”  
“好了你不要说了我都知道了我今天晚上就收拾东西明天就走，马上给你们腾地方……”李永钦絮絮叨叨的把抱枕还有桌子上的各种果皮收拾起来，他孕期为了宝宝连最讨厌的水果都开始吃了，猪蹄子徐英浩居然都不让他坐怀里！  
想着想着他就落泪了，不一会儿脸上就多了好几道眼泪，看起来可怜又显得手足无措的徐英浩特别——禽兽。  
他立马把人拉到怀里解释：“怎么突然哭了啊宝宝，你都瞎寻思什么了这是我没有不让你坐在怀里啊我那是……”  
李永钦把手里的东西一股脑扔在那堆文件上，边抹眼泪边说：“你明明就说了，你说……呜，你说让我起来呜呜呜呜呜……”  
明明之前还很喜欢他的，为什么怀孕之后就不喜欢了呢，李永钦打了个哭嗝，转身把眼泪都蹭到那件高领毛衣上，头发都乱了像个炸毛的小猫咪：“前天我问你喜欢男孩还是女孩，你说都可以，但是你带回来的衣服都是女宝宝的……”  
徐英浩：“……”  
那是朴志晟送的，他说这衣服是定制的，男孩儿的还没做出来改天再送过来，这怎么就变味儿了呢？  
“我……呜呜，我一点也不喜欢你做的汤可我还是坚持喝了两碗，但你还埋怨我……”李永钦吸了吸鼻子，红着眼睛瞪着他：“你居然说我喝的太少了！”  
是挺少的，“宝宝你只喝了两三口而已，其他的你都给倒掉了，还以为我没看见。”徐英浩好笑的扶额，“你下次倒汤记得把里面的东西都收拾干净……”  
李永钦：“……”  
大意了大意了。  
“宝宝你听我说，我从来都没有嫌弃过你，也不用你腾地方，我母胎单身25年，你是我的第一个也是最后一个。”徐英浩把人抱起来放进卧室的床上，轻轻用湿巾把小猫脸上的泪痕都擦掉，语气及其温柔：“衣服是志晟送的，男孩儿的还没做出来，你怀宝宝那么辛苦我怎么舍得你受委屈。”  
芝加哥大猫温柔起来要人命，徐先生的苏，乍一见让人脸红心跳想亲亲。  
李永钦凑过去亲了一下，正好吻在唇角，“那……那个花露水是怎么回事？”  
花露水？  
“就是阿姨说的那那个学姐，能把蟑螂熏晕的那个。”  
“……我妈还真是什么都跟你说啊。”  
“她来找我请婚假，她要回家结婚了。”  
徐英浩把人往怀里搂了搂，又把李永钦的小手往自己的裤裆上一按：“让你先起来不是因为嫌弃，是因为我要忍不住了”，他看着脸红到脖子根儿的小猫咪，诚恳的补上一句：“真的，不信你试试。”

……

于是李永钦的手今天晚上被某只披着猫咪皮的大狮子使用过度了，字面意义上的。  
“我手都红了徐英浩！”  
“没事，抹护手霜就好了。”  
“屁，那是为了你自己舒服吧！”  
“……嗯”，徐英浩在人的嘴里攻城略地了一会儿，“那宝贝我们再来一次吧。”

后来的某一天  
“我靠徐英浩你都没跟我正式告白！”李永钦咋咋呼呼的站起来，肚子已经很大了，但是那两条小细腿儿还是笔直纤长，“你都没说你喜欢我！”  
一次也没有，居然一次也没有？！  
徐英浩无奈的笑了笑：“我明明每天都在说啊，一天好多次的。”  
李永钦冷笑一声指着自己的肚子：“你那是说给我听的？你是说给你儿子听的吧！！就会用这个搪塞我。”  
关于徐英浩爱不爱李永钦这件事，每天都要在家里上演N多次，每次都要把小猫咪按在怀里亲到失神那张小嘴才能消停一点，这次也是一样。  
“唔——徐英浩你不要以为这样我就能……”  
徐英浩认真的看着那张潮红的小脸，语气无比虔诚：“我最喜欢你了，从第一次见面你扯我衣领开始就很喜欢，一辈子都喜欢，喜欢宝宝也喜欢你，但是更喜欢你。”  
李永钦：“……”  
妈的好撩。  
“孩子的名字就叫条条吧。”  
徐英浩的动作一僵，话题转移的这么快吗？  
李永钦揉揉自己泛红的眼睛，小小的打了个哈欠：“因为金道英他儿子叫吓吓，我们的宝宝叫条条，刚好”，他湿漉漉的看了一眼徐英浩，“我想吃虾条了。”

“


End file.
